2012-07-26 Team Luthor
When Lex went to track down the reporter, she was in New York City, and her car had just been totalled. She had just stepped out of a government issue black sedan at the hotel she was staying at, or was planning to stay at given that her rental was totalled, when a LexCorp car pulled up. She knew the one in a heartbeat. This day was not going to end, was it? But the professional reporter drew herself up, smiled as best she could through the pain in her left wrist which was bandaged, splinted, and in a sling, and spoke with the driver. He informed her Mr. Luthor would like to give an interview and if she could please follow him. Well, at least it was a free ride to Metropolis. Agreeing, Lois stepped into the car, texted Perry (did he really have txt back like forty times, in all caps, wanting to know how and why she broke her arm?): 'Chill. Heading back to Met. Interview w/ Luthor. Do not disturb.' With a fatigued sigh, Lois leans back and dozes, feeling hte pain meds starting to kick in until she's roused by the driver at the airport. She follows along again, no longer feeling the skinned knees, her wrist is just a dull ache, and into the Lexwing she goes. Short flight, short nap, into another car, another nap and into LexTower. In the elevator, Lois tries to check her make up with one hand, and manages to just smooth her hair and wipe some dirt off her cheeks by the time the doors ding open at the penthouse. ('Penthouse?!') Lois' thought is all but written on her forehead and she steps out of the elevator and looks around. Lex Luthor knows when someone he cares about is in trouble. Or someone from Metropolis is in need of his guidance and services. He has a sixth sense about these kinds of things and that is why his LexCorp vehicles are used to bring Lois Lane back home to where she belongs: Metropolis. Special access has been granted to his Penthouse for Lois Lane and the moment that elevator dings, the aroma of an incredibly delicious meal of Ms. Lane's favorite is likely the first thing that will be noticed. The next will likely be Lex Luthor himself, as he is standing by the elevator and has a hand extended to assist her with getting clear of the technological machinery. "Lois." Lex's voice is both calm and neutral, though if she takes a look at his eyes, she'll be able to see that he is immediately looking her over as is to assess the damage that has been done to one of the Daily Planet's most prized possessions. It is a look that she may remember from before. When they were actually... well, there's no reason to think of the past. The future is what is always most important. He doesn't say much else because he's sure she's about to go into Ramble Babble Mode. Is that pot roast? Lois' empty tummy growls audible at the smell. Her eyes flutter at the scent even as her right hand reaches out to take Lex's when he's noticed. She smiles at him, the pain killers taking her normally hard exterior and softening the edges. It turns her gaze faintly wistful, the smile warm and tender. "Lex," she replies, not able to hide the relief of a friendly face of the Metropolis Man himself in heer sight. She does note those eyes, the way that gaze seems to come at her from the past. There's an answering sort of flicker, a faint darkening to her cheeks. Her jacket is dusty and dirty, the hem of her skirt torn, the toe of her right shoe scuffed and marred. There's still some dirt under her bottom lip on her chin from where she faceplanted onto a gravel roof, and the back part of her skirt has ground in dirt from the unceremonious rump-splat after being mind-controlled to try to jump off a perfectly good building. "Thank you. It's good to see you again. I was starting to wonder how I was going to get home. I think Perry was about to have a coronary at the thought of a hotel stay; You always seem to know when I need you most, don't you?" Babble Mode, Activated! "I will always protect you, Lois Lane." Lex Luthor makes sure to say that with as much dramatic flair as possible, while taking her hand and leading her off to where they will be dining. "I had the chefs make everything you love. I'm sure you're hungry." He doesn't even wait for her to answer, just moves right on to pulling out a chair for her to sit down and get nice and utterly comfortable. And then he's pouring wine. He knows she's probably had medication. That'll make a lot of this easier. "You're more than welcome to stay here, if you do not feel comfortable returning to your place." Lex is being awfully generous at this juncture, considering that they are no longer an item. But maybe there's a reason for his sudden generosity. Or maybe he's just wanting to show Lois a side of him that is not the cold and ruthless businessman that she combats with every time they have an interview. Lois smiles to Lex's melodramatics, hand clasping his with an odd sense of complete, drugged trust. Just like certain college club nights... She eyes the spread and her tummy grugles again, making Lois bite her lower lip visibily as she is completely unsuccessful in fighting off the drug-induced blush. Yes, drug-induced! Honest! She smiles as he pushes in her chair for her, not for a moment worried about mixing whatever it was they gave her (codine, most likely) with alcohol. She's feeling too good to think about it. "Really? Thanks. But.. Umm.. I don't have a change of clothes, not that I would have had anything in New York, but.. I'm just sayin," Lois ramble-babbles a bit, taking a sip of wine. Wine, with drugs, on an empty stomach. She truly IS a danger magnet, isn't she? "I mean, I'm not uncomfortable about going home, or not going home or staying here or..." She shakes her head, like she's trying to refocus, and smiles at Lex then. Her violet eyes regain a bit of her usual strength. "Sorry. Babbling. Umm... I don't want to be an inconvenience, is what I mean to say. It's really kind of you to.. you know.. all this, especially after how long? How many times I've gotten under your skin with too many nosy questions?," Lois says finally, almost sounding like herself and not drugged-by Lois. "You're just doing your job, Lois. I understand that. I wouldn't want you to be anything less." Lex is off to grab the food and when he's back, the aroma is probably even more intoxicating. The plates are served up perfectly as Lex had the chef fix them and make them look amazing so all he would have to do was carry them. And what an amazing carry he has done. When they hit the table, it should work like gangbusters! "There's no pressure, by the way. I just thought that with your injuries, that you may be tired. And with all the travel to get back to Metropolis, that you might need somewhere to rest your head. The offer stands." Apparently, Lex Luthor is not worried about her needing something to wear. From the way he's smiling as he sits down across from her, he's probably thinking otherwise in the first place. "You may want to let Perry know that you will not be reporting to work until tomorrow afternoon. I've already scheduled an appointment for you with one of my personal doctors. She is going to take great care of you." And perhaps scan your DNA for a personal project of his. Lois smiles, chuckling faintly, as Lex steps away to get dinner. She sips the wine again, looking about the place. Wow. Lex lives in style. Yeah. Sleeping here tonight wouldn't be so bad. And if he's got.. I dunno... a spare tshirt it'd feel amazing to catch a long shower then crash out on an over stuffed sofa or something. A tiny klaxon goes off in her mind: He could be up to something! The thought is immediately backhanded by alcohol-codine: Whatever; this is Lex, you KNOW him, he's only a butt in front of a mic, obviously; and besides, he's been a long time since- Lois blinks back to herself when he speaks next, not having realized she had tuned out to a few more pleasant memories. She smiles, and nods. "Deal, and I'll trade you a handful of 'Lois playing nice' questions at the next press conference of my choice, if you like," she quips with a grin, eyes on the pot roast and sticky white rice and sauteed green beans with garlic and bacon and OMG that looks amazing -- PUT IT IN MY MOUTH RIGHT NOW!!! Lois already has a mouthful of food by the time Lex is talking about doctors. Sure, her arm is in a sling, but a random government agency did patch her up. Suddenly, Lois isn't altogether certain of just how safe she was debriefing with this Agent Coulson. He seemed vaguely familiar, maybe, but she can't for hte life of her pinpoint from where or why. Lois frowns as she chews in silence. If Superman's decided to use his new government connections to muck with her because she called him a lying little-- "Sure, Lex. Remind me again after dinner? I'll send him a txt," Lois says as she spears a green bean with vigor. "That's my girl." Lex is quite interested in keeping this conversation calm and light. But he's taken to munching at his food at a much less hunger games pace. He's taking his time and eating as if he's just eating because she's eating. In fact, he doesn't really seem to be touching his food. Not that much anyway. Soon enough, though, his fork is hitting his plate and his fingers are steepling as he looks across the table at her. "I can't lie to you anymore, Lois." Lex says with a sigh. He looks down at his food and then looks back up at her, searching her face and her eyes for some sort of sign as to what she's thinking. "I can't sit here, across from you, like we used to and keep things from you. I just can't." His words are so genuine at this moment and his face looks as though he's struggling with a real dilemma. Lex gets up from the table and disappears off towards his desk. Within moments he's back with a manila folder that's pretty filled. He tosses it on the table and slides it across to Lois. He doesn't say anything, but looking in the folder will show pictures of the Suicide Slums site and designs for a multi-level super community center and all sorts of financial mumbo jumbo that goes along with it. Each of the papers inside have a projected launch date for the middle of next month! Lois was HUNGRY! That meeting was right before lunch. She was totally planning on picking up a greaseball of a burger on her way back to Metropolis. Plans changed. She's finished, mostly, just as he looks at her, and sighs. ('Can't lie...?') Her eyes are a touch more sober in an instant, adrenaline giving her a moment's clarity. She's all at once nervous, surprised, excited, anxious, and curious. Her lips part as a meriad of thought flicker past in a flash: he hates me! he loves me! he's moving! he's selling LexCorp! he works for Superman! he hates Superman! he hates me! he love me! ...circular little mind. Her mouth is just about to open fully as he continues and the thoughts derail into yesterday -- those pleasant nights, those late mornings, those.... hmm... shall we say... adventurous afternoons around the Columbia campus? She blushes in an instant, unable to stop it in the slightest. ('ohmygod, he still has-') And Lex gets up. Lois turns her head, leaning forward to track his movements, losing sight of his as he goes to his office. She's left to let her mind race over things frantically until he returns and sets the manilla folder down and slides ti to her. She blinks, shoves her plate away, the remainder of the meal forgotten. With a faintly trembling right hand, she opens the folder. Her eyes widen in awe, a bit of wonder, and a tiny smile starts to form. A community center. A thriving, lush, beautiful place... like the rest of the Metropolis she loves, right in the heart of the worst area of town, the part of town not even the Superman seems capable of changing. "Oh, Lex... this is... incredible," she breathes as she runs her fingers over the artist' conceptual drawings. "Is it?" Lex Luthor is normally so sure of himself. Why would he be questioning himself at this moment? Why would he be nervous about such a venture? Why is he even being so secretive about it? There are a lot of questions that probably don't make sense, but one thing for sure, is that Lex Luthor seems to be building towards a better tomorrow. And not using his fists to do it. "I've been working on this for months. I simply wasn't sure if it was ever the right time to build it. But with everything that's happening and that has happened... I didn't want to miss my opportunity to do something great for our city. For the citizens of our city." Lex looks up at her with an almost nostalgic glint in his eyes. "Life is short, Lois. Too short." And with a quick, but reluctant, shaking of his head he's attempting to turn this back into a business conversation. "I want you to break the story." Lois turns another page, glancing at the bottom line cost of the center, taking a breath as she's staggered by the price tag. It's always amazed her, the ability of some people to just /move/ that kind of captial around at a moment's notice. The completion date makes her smile grow broader. Mid August; near her birthday. Did he do that on purpose? Or was it coinsedence? Knowing Luthor...? Her blush deepens a bit, and her face turns to his. Her eyes are warm. Her brows pulled up and together, her lips smiling, cheeks flushed lightly from wine and emotion both. "It's beautiful, Lex. I know the people of Metropolis are going to love it. I will definitely go to the opening, to give a place like this the press it deserves," she's saying, with delicate leans on the words 'people of Metropolis' to hint that it's not just Metropolis that loves it. She reaches out with her good hand an inch or two toward Lex, as if offering some closeness, drawn by the nostalgia in his gaze, but forced to hesitate in reaching for him fully as he shakes his head. It leaves the faintly tipsy, slightly drugged Lois a bit unbalanced mentally. "You should... rest." Lex is saying this but at the same exact time he's got his hand out to rest on hers. He squeezes there for a moment, realizing that this is probably going to create something that he may not be prepared for at the moment. He really just wants to make sure he's making the right decision. "Come. I will show you to the guest room." Lex is pulling his hand away and standing up quickly. He even takes to buttoning his suit jacket to make it all the more obvious that he is not trying to do something that shouldn't be done tonight. Not while she's tipsy and high, anyway. The mixed messages make her brain hurt, but Lois nods, closing the folder to leave on the table. She stands having to lean on her right hand a little too much to do so, before she's on her feet and starting around the table to follow Lex. "Yeah. I'm a little tired," Lois comments lightly, a bit of reluctantance in her voice. She'd forgotten, almost forgotten, what an incredibly nice guy Lex could be... "You know... I'm really glad you picked me up tonight. I wasn't looking forward to being alone tonight," she comments, voice too soft for that to seem innocent, even if that's how her brain meant it. Stupid wine! Meanwhile, Lois' inner-editor is bashing her for the redundant word choice. You're a WRITER, you stupid cow! you shouldn't use such horrible grammar! But.. but... I'm happy, replies the inner Disney Princess who's too tipsy to care. "As long as there's a breath in my body, you'll never be alone, Lois Lane." Lex Luthor isn't one for long goodbyes. Especially, when he's going to be a room over or something. That is if he doesn't stay up all night working on this project. Which is what he probably will do. He's always working hard. Especially when it comes to working hard for Metropolis. He makes sure that he's a bit of a step or two in front of Lois as he leads her off towards the back where she will be able to sleep off the horros of the day. "You have a shower, right," Lois asks. Dumb question. Clearly the reporter's already clocked out, punched her card, and collapsed into bed. "And a tshirt or something I can borrow? I feel like I've been rolling around in the street." "I have everything you need." Lex explains, reaching to pull open the door to the guest room and then he stands aside. Of course, the guest room has its own bathroom and looks more comfortable than posh and expensive hotels. And hanging on the posts of the bed are six to ten different outfit combinations for tomorrow, all in Lois' sizes and there are boxes of shoes stacked up at the foot of the bed. In the bathroom? Right on top of the fresh towels, is a simple large Team Luthor t-shirt. "Goodnight, Ms. Lane." Oh, back to the Ms. Lane is it? Lois draws herself up as best she can, given her increasingly tipsy state. The alcohol rushed right to her head when she stood. She turns to face Lex as she stands in the doorway. Her eyes looking into his, that blush still on her cheeks. She lingers a moment before, smiling softly. "Good night. Mr. Luthor," she says gently before turning, right hand at her side, to step into the room. Her shoulders have a familiar sort of faintly disappointed cant to them. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs